Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular, relates to a pneumatic tire that may exhibit in excellent on-snow performance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-201335 discloses a pneumatic tire that includes a tread portion having a shoulder main groove to define a shoulder portion between the shoulder main groove and a tread edge, wherein the shoulder portion is provided with a shoulder dent portion dented axially outwardly from the shoulder main groove. When the pneumatic tire travels on snowy road, the shoulder dent portion may compress snow which be introduced therein and then the shoulder dent portion may shear it to increase traction on snowy road.
Unfortunately, since the shoulder main groove of the pneumatic tire circumferentially extends in a straight manner, traction performance on snowy road is not sufficient. Furthermore, there is room for improvement with respect to the location of the shoulder dent portion on the pneumatic tire in view of further improving on-snow performance.